You Stupid Girl
by Fading Footprints
Summary: Massie Block thought she could win against the new girl, but was she wrong? Could someone actually be better than her? "You stupid girl." Drabble. Massie vs Claire. R&R.


**A/n: **

**First drabble on this account ever. I wrote this well I listened to the song "You Stupid Girl" by Framing Hanley. Hope you all like it!**

**~Hay**

* * *

Why did she possibly think she could win this war? She was going up against the most lovable person in the whole Kingdom. She was the girl everyone feared. No one ever thought she could actually possess any sort of feelings, because she was labeled the "Ice Queen" by her peers.

It wasn't always this way though; she used to be so incredibly nice to everyone around her, but then everything changed. A certain girl with shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and always a pair of white Keds on her feet showed up and ruined her life.

Everyone had fallen in love with the new girl...everyone except her. She hated the new girl with every fiber of her being, and there was nothing she wanted more than victory of this girl.

She was the Queen-bee of their private school for girls, but that had changed when they were forced to merge with the Briarwood boys after their school had flooded. She thought the guys would be lining up at her locker door, but instead they were surrounding the new girl.

No matter how perfectly she curled her brunette hair, or how perfectly she had put on her makeup to match her amber eyes...they would never look her way unless the new girl happened to be going in the same direction as her.

"Hey Block, have you seen Claire anywhere?" Derrick Harrington, the most sought after Briarwood boy asked her one morning in the school hallway.

"Why the hell would I be caught anywhere with a ten foot radius near that LBR?" Massie seethed unaware of the fact, Claire had snuck up behind her.

Massie, didn't really care though because Derrick was her crush. She claimed his blonde hair, and puppy dog brown eyes before any other girl at Octavian County Day School could. However, Claire didn't care if Massie claimed him or not, because Claire wasn't scared of Massie like the rest.

"I thought you were my friend." Massie heard Claire say from behind her back.

Massie had indeed pretended to be the girl's friend, but it was only because she could manipulate the poor girl this way. Claire Lyons had nothing to offer Massie Block or the rest of the Pretty Committee, because Claire was poor and Massie wasn't friends with poor people.

"I am most certainly not your friend. Did you honestly think someone like me could be friends with someone like you?" Massie asked with a devious smirk etched on her face.

"I thought you were nice and a good friend, but I guess you really are a bitch." Claire stated, but Massie wasn't taken back.

"I don't care what you think of me, because I rule this school and no one would ever be friends with you after I label you as an LBR." Massie said confident in herself as a leader.

No one had ever tried to go up against her, and she most certainly would not let Claire be the first person to do so. Massie knew one thing very well, and that one thing was to win.

"I will be her friend." Derrick said as he took his left hand and put into Claire's right hand.

Massie almost vomited at the very scene of the King of Briarwood holding hands with the LBR of Octavian County Day. She really never saw this alliance coming, and in that very moment she knew she couldn't win.

"I wanted to be your friend, but you didn't want to. I guess you give me no option, but to campaign against you for student body president." Claire stated, before she left for class with Derrick right on her heels.

Massie never expected Claire to actually run against her, and she knew she also couldn't drop out of the race so she tried to win. However her efforts failed, because everyone loved Claire and everyone feared her. She lost her so called "friends" to the new girl, and her "crush" became the new girl's boyfriend.

She shouldn't have started this war, but she didn't know anything other than chaos and drama. She didn't know anything else except hatred towards the one person whom had ruined her life entirely.

"Looks like you got what you wanted," Claire said as she walked over to Massie sitting alone at a lunch table. "You're all alone, and it is your own fault. You should have taken my offer to be friends, because you could at the very least have some friends instead of no one."

Claire had left, before Massie could even respond back to her. Massie didn't regret anything she had done, because she still had her pride and that is all she needs, right?

_You stupid girl._

* * *

Review? I don't know how I feel about the ending exactly, but I thought it was a good line to end it with. Claire won? What you don't say, and I never thought I would let myself write Claire clearly winning against Massie.


End file.
